Seddie's Songs
by fanficfanatict
Summary: I was tagged so here are my ten songs. Let me say this hard. So read and review!


**Author's Note- Okay so I was tagged. And because it is summer I can actually update so I'm gonna put this up. Warning: I love broadway so a lot of the songs on my iPod are Broadway. So let's see what happens. I was tagged by** **ColorsOfTheSky101 and Nature9000.**

**Also I tag** **Foesro, StarFreak01, Venus Hurricane, Bucket On The Head, and finally ****CarmenAmalia. So there you go...**

_Disclamier- I don't own icarly or my songs. Kinda wish I did but I don't._

**In Too Deep- Sum 41**

Freddie's POV

Me and Sam have going out for the longest time, eighth grade I think. But she's been driving me insane lately. It's like we've been trying way to hard to keep ourselves together. I feel like I'm drowning with all of the crap she pulls. And yet we try again.

I've been trying to hint that I want to finish our relationship but then she just says,"Oh let's try again." So here I am trying again to make our relationship work. I feel like throwing my head into a brick wall. You would think Seniors in High School wouldn't have time for this kinda stuff. Yeah well I guess you would be right in most cases.

I can't sit back and wonder why I'm still doing this with her. Four years is a long time to fake it. Believe me it's not easy but something is telling me that I kinda got myself in this situation. When we got together it was just a spur of the moment thing.

Maybe the reason for my own personal hell is I got myself in too deep.

**What You Want- Legally Blonde the Musical**

Sam's POV

When I kissed him he just looked away. I couldn't believe this was happening. Freddie dumped me. I tried to convince him otherwise by kissing him but he just looked away and left. I knew I was what he wanted but his future told him otherwise. Then it finally clicked. Freddie was going to Harvard.

After all of those years playing the bad girl maybe he needed to see me in a brand new domain. Because then in a different setting he would see he was getting Sam and a package of brains. All I had to do was to get into Harvard law school. No biggy. Then I would meet him on Campus with all of my big books and he would see he loves me. The plan was perfect.

Step One- He's off to Harvard Law so I get in there too.

Step Two- Make Freddie rethink his mistake with my high IQ.

Step Three- We live happily ever after.

I had a 4.0 in my small town college. Of course it was for construction but I was Sam I could do anything.

_5 weeks later_

I got my LSATS score in the mail and I had to get at least a 174. So I opened the letter and out came my grade a 175. I could go to Harvard if I applied. I got on a plane and headed down. When I got there they just laughed in my face saying no small town girl could do it. Then I replied, "How about love? You ever been in love? 'Cause if you have you'll know that love never excepts a defeat, no challenge it can't meet, no place it can no go. Don't say no to a woman in love."

That really got to them and they let me in. So here I am on the Harvard campus ready to see him.

**All That's Known- Spring Awakening**

Freddie's POV

Phil got up in Latin class and began to speak his oral report, "litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto  
Vi superum, saevae memorem Iunonis ob iram,  
Multa quoque et bello passus, dum conderet urbem . . .  
Arma virumque cano, Troiae qui primus ab oris  
Italiam fato profugus Laviniaque venit..."

My mind began to wander. All of my life I've been told to trust in what is written and in school. Never go against your school's thoughts and your parents thoughts. Because if you do they bark and yell at you. Saying your to young and foolish to understand. Yet somehow I know that there is so much more out there than what they teach in school. I know that there is so much to learn outside these walls.

I want to know what the stars tell me and to know the world's true yearning. I want to know everything that life has to offer.

My thoughts were interrupted by a note landing on my desk. It was from Sam

_Why do we have school when the real lesson is out there calling to us? It is so stupid. I just want to explore it myself._

Something hit me with what she said. If I could wander outside these walls to learn maybe we could wander together. Because one day all will know. Maybe I will too.

**As Long As Your Mine- Wicked**

Sam's POV

How did this happen? How could this happen? One minute I was yelling at him for getting us stuck in the janitors office and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. The craziest part was I was kissing back.

"Kiss me and hold me tight Freddie. I need to know this is real." For one moment he looked at me with a confused look. I knew I had to answer his question.

"I never could have dreamed of us being together. It was not even in my mind and the fact that you would want me was never in my mind. So just for this moment as long as I get to be with you. I can't act all strong and tuff. But just so you know we are crossing the border line and most likely it will be over to soon. So let's make every moment last."

He quickly replied, " Maybe I'm brainless for kissing you or maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen for you and I don't know why. But every moment that you'll be mine I'll try to make up for wasted time. And even though there may be no future for us as a couple, right now I don't care."

No words were spoken as he kissed me. I felt like I was flying and I was shinning so bright. I finally knew that all of the bad things that I've ever done never made me feel like this.

Wicked.

**Who's That Girl- Hilary Duff**

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I never thought this would happen. I mean we were so close. We would do Wake Up Spencer and told secrets. And yet Carly snuck in and took him away. She was kissing him and he was kissing back.

Who is this girl? Carly knew I liked Freddie and yet she still came in and took him. When did she become the one that he wanted? She stole my whole world, she stole him. It can't be real them kissing. Who is Carly living my perfect life?

Everything has stayed the same. The sun comes up and down, babies still cry, and poets still dream. But something has changed, the rest of the world has gone on living and yet I can't. I look at them together and I see all of my dreams die. I wanted to do everything with him that she is doing.

I was always the one who brought out his most emotional emotions. I made him laugh and sad and I'm not sorry for everything we did before this. She has stolen him and I won't get him back.

**My Junk- Spring Awakening**

Sam's POV

Now that I think of it my life is pretty messed up. My parents aren't together, my mom only loves my cat, and I'm always in trouble. So you would think that I would always be upset. Well you'd be wrong. I feel like I could collapse and moment until something changes that, Freddie walking by.

To see him makes me feel like I'm with him, if you catch my drift, as sad as that is. I mean it isn't really like me but I don't care. It's like I feel like I'm his own personal ghost thinking about what he is doing. All of the time my mind is on him. Then I'm Sam again. The Sam who is in trouble or being unloved. It is my own personal carry on junk and yet Freddie is there too.

Freddie's POV

You'd never believe what kind of torture Sam Puckett puts me through. It is like my own personal hell. Somehow I love when she is rude and so wrong. But it isn't right for me to have these kind of thoughts about Sam, so in go my two iPod buds. The music should overpower my feelings. But what can I do, everyone has there own little carry on of junk and Sam is there too.

I turn up my music louder and press random. My iPod picks the worst song possible, My Junk from Spring Awakening. My head rings...

See we still keep talkin' after you're gone.  
You still with me then feels so good in my arms.  
They say you go blind, maybe it's true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.

It's like we stop time. What can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
You. You. You.

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavine (featuring Lil' Mama)**

Sam's POV

Freddie sat there looking all lovey dovey in to Valerie's eyes. It mad me sick. So I did the only thing I could think of doing with my anger at his stupid girlfriend. I fought for Freddie.

I walked up to their small table at Groovy Smoothie and slammed my hand on the table. My hand grabbed the cuff of Freddie's shirt and I said," Hey Freddie, I don't like Valerie. Maybe you should get a new girlfriend with blonde hair," I spun a curl of my hair around my finger but I was to late Valerie was taking Freddie away.

While they were walking out the door I decided to stop them by calling out," Hey Freddie I know you like me. It isn't that much of a secret. So how about we give it a go?"

Valerie snapped back this time," What do you think that you can just win him with some stupid rehearsed lines? I am not gonna waste my time with stupid paper and a slut in the making. So stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" At this point we were less than three feet away from eachother.

I ignored her and began to speak, " Now I really don't like your girlfriend. Just so you know I'm not the slut here, she is. Again the offer stands why don't we try going out? Freddie we all know you like me so no need to worry about your silly little secret."

I looked hard at Valerie and began to quote the great Avril Lavine. Because we all know how this story ends,"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can cause I can do it better. There's no other so whens it gonna sink in? Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking?" However Valerie didn't seem to like that quote.

"Come on Freddie. You and Sam could never make it work. It sounds stupid you and her together but we just click."

"Wow you are a liar too? What a list. I really don't like her now. So I say we just stop being stupid and we get together."

From the door Freddie walked fast over to me and kissed me. When we were done I looked over at Valerie and said in a little prissy, stupid voice," No way he picked me. Loser."

**So Close- Enchanted**

Freddie's POV

"Sam listen I'm sorry about your date. Mike was just using you but I guess you know that by now," I said trying to make her feel better. If she didn't feel better I wouldn't be surprised. When your Prom date uses you to get with another person it kinda hurts your ego. I should know because my prom date used me to get to Mike. Then an idea came to me, if we both were used then we should both at least make the most out of our evening.

"Sam, do you wanna dance?" Her big eyes looked up at me and with one smile she took my outstretched hand. The music started to play as we rocked back and forth...

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

I couldn't believe how much the music spoke the truth. The world never felt more right than when she was in my arms. The rest of the gym seemed to have left us and we danced like no one was there.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

As I held Sam it hit me about all of my past romantic dreams like Carly and Valerie. I knew I didn't want them as long as I could hold her. I would wait an life time for her to be with me. So I held her closer to me. She took the hint and rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

We could almost taste our happiness. It surrounded us but somehow it was just out of reach. I didn't care though as long as she was with me. So we danced more and more getting lost in eachother until...

"Mind if I cut in?" Mike asked. I din't realize he was eying me the entire time as I danced with his date. I began to wonder what happened to the girl he ditched Sam for. The I saw her dancing with some other boy. He was a scum. Yet I couldn't find the words to say so.

"Not at all." but my mind was screaming YES!

As they began to dance I listened to the last verse of the song...

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

**(It's) Hairspray- Hairspray (You've got to be kidding me)**

Carly's POV

Sam, Freddie, and I sat watching Hairspray the movie and Sam was going on and on about how Corny was hot.

"Come on Carls. You can't say you don't see how hot he is. I mean listen to him sing (It's) Hairspray. It is just so sexy."

"Well Sam Carly doesn't think he is hot because she loves me," Freddie said. I couldn't help but blush. Freddie was so embarrassing. He still had a little crush on me and I couldn't stand it. So I thought that I could even the playing field with Sam's little stupid remarks.

"What Sam, jealous? You need a little hairspray to give you some "power and punch" huh? Or maybe it is the other way around. Do you want to get "asked out to lunch" Freddie?" I said trying hard not to laugh. The room was silent and everyones faces were unnatural colors. Freddie and Sam had red faces while mine was so purple in trying not to laugh.

The rest of the song went on in silent until Freddie looked at Sam and said,"Hey, baby, you look like you could use a stiff one!"

This made us all laugh. Needless to say I won't be made fun of for a long time.

**Master Of The House- Les Miserables (Again You've got to be kidding me!)**

Sam's POV

**(A.N. I'm starting from the place in the song where Mme. Thenardier sings I used to dream that I would meet a prince...)**

I always dreamed marrrying someone smart and god looking. Guess I was wrong and god isn't looking out for me. I married a low life rip off salesman. My house is a trailer in a trailer park with two little kids. I love my kids but my husband isn't worth my spit and is the biggest piece of shit I've ever seen.

I guess when Freddie asked for my hand at 17 I just should have said yes. I heard he is rich and famous now. Oh well serves me right. He is the master of the House.

**Author's Note- Okay that was really hard but now it is done. I couldn't believe I was getting really good ones until my last two. I mean how do you do Master of the House and (It's) Hairspray? I was gonna kill myself. Anyways tell me what you think. Review!! Thank You.**


End file.
